Finding The Ideal
by eirinatakebana
Summary: CHAPTER 2.Relatives of a same family are trying to find their happiness in a society that hasn't totally satisfied them. Crossover. Yuuram- Serge/Gilbert
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAZE TO KI NO UTA and I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**It is not my property, no profit made.**

**I have always wanted to write it and I finally did it. A crossover between Kyou Kara Maou, and Kaze To Ki No Uta. For people who aren't familiar with the second fandom, there's some info on Wikipedia. It's a very heartbreaking and beautiful story- inspired by one of my favourite books/films. I won't spoil the story, though.**

**I'm sorry for people reviewing my other works in progress, I don't mean to have so many fics, but most of them (like A Mysterious Inhabitant) will eventually get finished since my inspiration and strength to write are back**.

**I hope to get things and characters the more IC poss**i**ble.**

**As for Thomas, in this story, he's inspired by _Thomas no Shinzou_ (Hagio Moto). The film (version 2005) and book _Pride and Prejudice_ helped me to have inspiration for this fic. **

**xx**

It was after her children's waking up and during their breakfast, in the most sun lighted dining-room, that Lady Cecilie opened her new letters for the day. Seated in front of Wolfram and Gilbert, she was dressed for a meeting with Wolfram's uncle, Waltorana von Bielefeld who was known for his deep care towards Wolfram. Gilbert had always- in silence- admired their relationship based on trust and esteem and was trying to understand why he hadn't been as lucky as his German cousin.

He buried his endless jealous thoughts as he swallowed his toast and his aunt unfolded the letter she had chosen first to read. The breakfast was copious today.

" Oh my, my! Look at who's sending a letter! Our Japanese pen pals! What a pleasant surprise!"

Wolfram- busy with slicing his bread in equal pieces- shot his head up with wide eyes, and Gilbert, too, had his attention caught. Celi- as her close friends liked to nickname her- smiled at the amusing reaction of her boys. She knew who was creating such a vivid interest within them; a certain brunet boy often being against his will the object of their talks.

" Yuuri is going to come?" Wolfram asked in a breath.

She nodded, still smiling.

" Oh yes, and he will stay longer in the country. He's learning the European manners to be able to make business here. After all, he'll become the head of his father's company. What heavy duties he's already had on his shoulders. His father is ill, and his mother can't always travel with him. As for his big brother, he's already busy in Japan. So everything relies on Yuuri Shibuya!" She sighed but the two boys noticed her tenderness for the Asian boy. " I heard he has become a very handsome young man; every girl in Verona, where he stayed for a short journey, is said to have fallen for him...and I can see that some boys too aren't indifferent to his charm!"

Wolfram and Gilbert both blushed, though Wolfram worse than his cousin for everyone around him remembered how badly he'd treated Yuuri at their first encountering. Then, before the Japanese go back to Japan, Wolfram had cried like a little boy who had lost his favourite friend. A lot of people had then teased the proud blond about it; now he was trying to deny his attraction and attachment towards Yuuri to save the rest of pride that remained.

Gilbert wasn't so timid with Yuuri. He'd come to appreciate the boy and enjoyed every minute of his company. Oh, he had been indifferent to him, as a first reaction, then, scornful- almost mimicking Wolfram's ill attitude. But Yuuri had reminded him so much of someone he had known in the past that he couldn't despise him any more. On the contrary now, every time he was spending a few weeks with them, he stayed by his side.

He was getting bored here. He liked Wolfram...but the latter often spent his time with his soldiers- Wolfram was a military man after all. He was a respected captain and he couldn't miss his nearly daily training. He looked at Lady Celi; she too was a very popular woman. He was grateful towards her to replace the mother he'd never had and met...but she had her social duties too. He also refused to go back to his school (in France)- where he had been so unhappy and felt so abandoned by everyone and where he had let and allowed the others to abuse him in every sense of the word. Here, there were schools of the same kind, but he'd turned his back to them and Lady Celi had found nothing better than home-schooling him.

Gilbert also had no right to frequent the boys of the nearest village either. The reason of this strict rule was that a few years before, he'd stained his cousin's family's reputation by sleeping with boys and girls all around without hiding it. He had gained a sad reputation of whore. Understanding the boy's personality and supporting him in every way, Celi couldn't nonetheless accept and permit such things, knowing there would in the end be serious consequences on Wolfram's future. However great her care for Gilbert was, she had to control his impulses. So...Gilbert was often alone in the castle. Despite being fully accepted and now loved here, he did still feel like a stranger to them. The transplant to another tree- however sturdy and thick it was- wasn't easy.

There was this other cousin, too, Thomas. Thomas was...almost everything he wasn't. Both were extremely beautiful, angelic-looking and good at school. But Thomas was loved by everyone. He had a rare ability to get loved by whoever he wanted. He was also respected- just like Wolfram who got along with him- and admired. And unlike Gilbert, Thomas never got scared of friending people. He always smiled- which started to irritate the French boy- and in spite of rare anger outbursts, the softness of a lamb's behaviour was more natural to Thomas than to himself. This situation was all the more upsetting as Thomas was acting distant with Gilbert and even seemed sometimes to fear him.

So in all this mess, the only one who was approaching Gilbert and that Gilbert could approach without the fear of being rejected was Yuuri. The Japanese boy never pushed anyone away, and was famous for trigging the best in people. That was why Gilbert felt so comfortable with him. He had tried to see if Yuuri was sensitive to his beauty. Yuuri found him extremely pretty...but couldn't seem to fall for the blond, nor sleep with him. He never took advantage of him this way...for that, Gilbert's respect for Yuuri grew each time they were together.

" I'll send a response to inform him we'll receive him whenever he wants," Celi went on, unaware of her boys' pensive state. " The maids will prepare his chambers."

" Mph," Wolfram made mockingly. " Don't give him a bad-lighted bedroom. This wimp is afraid of darkness." He poured tea again in his porcelain cup. Celi remained silent for an instant, raising a well-plucked eyebrow.

" Oh really? How do you know he's afraid of darkness?"

Realizing his mistake, Wolfram was quick to blush. He looked away.

" He told me so! Don't start imagining improbable things, mother. Yuuri Shibuya is a whiner and a wimp."

" ...Someone repeated to me you had spent the night in his bedroom, two years ago."

Gilbert, cup to his lips, watched his cousin with attention, waiting for his answer. He inwardly laughed when he caught sight of Wolfram's deepening blush like a rose would blossom too quickly at the sun's touch.

" This is only...a stupid rumour. I stayed with him because he was sick, remember, mother? He fell in this river while the wind was blowing cold. I was the only one to be able to take care of him."

He had tried to explain this with the most convincing tone possible, something which was quite easy as long as Yuuri wasn't concerned. Her mother, refolding the letter in two, brought her cup to her red lips and took a sip.

" Of course, Wolfram. Of course." She was thinking else, which Wolfram perfectly guessed and which angered him. Not having time to give further thoughts to his mixed feelings towards Yuuri, Wolfram didn't answer as at this moment, an old maid walked into the dining-room.

" Madam, your nephew Thomas has just arrived."

" Oh, fine, make him come here. And serve him a breakfast too."

A couple of minutes later, Thomas was there. The boy looked more and more beautiful with each year passing. His blond hair was straight, unlike Wolf's and Gilbert's, and his difference was again marked by his eyes colour. They were blue like a spring sky, while both Gilbert and Wolfram had emerald green eyes. Younger than them, he had the _baby_'s role. He was dressed elegantly as always when he met his cousins.

" Hello, my boy. How are you?"

" I'm fine, thank you, my aunt." He went to kiss her then headed towards Wolfram:

" Hello, Wolfram," he said, kissing his cheek too.

" Good morning," the captain answered with a smile, pulling a chair for him. Thomas only addressed a look at Gilbert and a nod.

" Gilbert."

The latter remained silent, giving him a cold, sufficient stare. Lady Celi didn't like this animosity between the two. She clasped her hands together, letting her faint irritation out:

" Boys, please, kiss each other. You're family, too, after all."

Gilbert didn't move an inch, gazing with the same way at the third boy. Complying, Thomas walked towards him and bent to kiss him. As soon as his lips touched the soft, fresh cheek, he felt cold fingers pinching his hand. He gasped and stepped back. Wolfram glared at Gilbert and would have slapped him if his self-control wasn't enough to hold him back. Thomas turned on his heels, sitting between Celi and Wolfram. When he was served a delicious breakfast, he asked for the news.

" Yuuri Shibuya will visit us, soon."

" Y...Yuuri?" he said with hesitation. " The Chinese boy?"

" Japanese," Wolfram corrected. " This wimp is back."

" You don't like him?"

"...He plays on my nerves, to be exact."

" But didn't you cry when he left Germany?"

Celi chuckled. Gilbert rolled his eyes, already thinking of something else. As for Wolfram who thought that decidedly everyone was teasing him about Yuuri, he shook his head.

" No. I didn't cry. Who would cry over someone like him? Every time he's here, he takes inconsiderate decisions that lead us to our loss. I wonder how his father lets him rule his business when his son is such a walking catastrophe. I even marvel at the fact his business hasn't failed yet."

" A little bird tells me that insulting someone so intensely just as you do, Wolf, with Yuuri, is a way to deny or hide one's attraction for this person." Celi was a wise woman after all; she knew the Human being's heart with perfection. It was enough to set a laugh out of Thomas' mouth. He looked at Wolf who was squirming with embarrassment and his "you're wrong, mother!" mantra, and said:

" If you like him well, you can tell him. He won't reject you. I've heard enough of him to know that."

" Such a fine advice, my boy," Celi commented, " listen to your youngest, Wolfram. It can help you improve your temper."

" Thank you mother, but I need no advice. And I will ignore Yuuri Shibuya as long as he stays here."

" That will be very difficult. I have the intention to organize a party to welcome him. Don't forget your civilized manners, Wolfram. And this party will be a good opportunity to celebrate your older brothers' return. Gwendal and Conrad are back from the war. I want them to find a warm home once they arrive here." She had missed her sons. Her pride for them was augmented every time she heard they had had success in society but also in battles.

" As if my big brother Gwendal likes partying," Wolfram said. " He will turn a blind eye to every woman sighing with love for him." Gwendal was the only one that he openly considered as his brother. For Conrad, Wolf thought he deserved another treatment. And for a good reason.

Thomas wished he was older to take part in this feast. He wondered if his mother would allow him an exception that would delight him, for she didn't want him to frequent the high society yet due to his young age. Gilbert was internally content. He wanted to wear the beautiful clothes he'd chosen with his aunt when they were in Paris. He concealed his real reason for such a nice humour; at the party, there'd be lots of people. So maybe some people to seduce and get in his bed. Of the three boys, he was the only one who had tasted the sensual pleasures, to his knowledge. He could resist sex, but he still thought about it sometimes. He glanced at Wolfram.

The soldier had had many and many occasions to sleep with people...but Wolfram wanted to wait for his "good" one, and had a better, tighter hold of his own esteem, mostly since Gilbert had nearly dirtied his reputation with stains of shame (even if Wolfram was also keen on getting shirtless in front of his lust-filled soldiers, because of his so-called injuries or the hot weather when he trained). He wondered, feeling a slight curiousness crossing his mind, who would be "lucky" enough to get Wolfram. The blond didn't lack any fine qualities required in society.

He felt a pang of jealousy striking his chest.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAZE TO KI NO UTA, I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU**

**Not my property, no profit made**

**Thank you very much! I have got quite positive feedback, that was really nice...**

**Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari: I was very flattered by your comment! Though, I don't expect you to "review" every chapter. Of course, it would really be a delight to me to see each chaptered reviewed, but sure, review like you feel it. Thank you very much for appreciating this fic :)**

**maohqueen: wow, thanks! Your review is very agreeabe to read, I was so pleased after reading it =) I'm glad you think this fit the fandoms, I'm under the impression I led the readers in the same flow I felt when I wrote this. So many thanks again!**

**kriskaiba453 (deviantart): Thank you a lot for all your reviews and explanations on this fic. Once again, it was very flattering, nice and interesting to get your point of view on the story. I liked the small exchange about the characters!**

**XX **

It was a long satin ribbon, made in Paris, said to flatter every complexion and every hair colour, that started the hostility between a Gilbert always very particular about his appearance and a Wolfram suddenly more careful about his own.

" Mister Cocteau, you already owe me livers and livers of ribbons and frills!"

Wolfram couldn't care less about the contrast between his manliness displayed on a battle scene and his chosen night clothes. When he first inhabited his cousin's castle, Gilbert was given Wolfram's bedroom. Searching for shirts to sleep, his mind was awestruck by the amount of night gowns found in the soldier's wardrobe. Three. That was already too much for a boy's personal use. Chiefly with someone like Wolfram von Bielefeld! But far from repulsing Gilbert, it on the contrary influenced him. In his wardrobe too, there were now nightgowns as well. Now, similar to old good girlfriends, or sisters, the boys often talked at night of their clothes, and nightgowns that they kind of shared to "test" their comfortableness and fabric quality. This, of course, remained a secret for both of them.

The two had shared the same bedroom for over two years; but then, Wolfram decided it was time for his cousin to move away to another chamber. This decision was also motivated by his impatience over Gilbert's new habit to borrow him his belongings, sometimes even without his consent. Though rich, the French boy couldn't get access to his wealth as easily as he and Lady Celi had thought. His adoption by his German aunt had brought a plate full with problems that they'd never expected to spring. As a result, he was offered money and all kind of stuff that would allow him to live a decent existence in the castle.

Though content to still wear fine, good-qualitied clothes, it didn't prevent Gilbert from feeling some humiliation.

Compassion wasn't so stranger to Wolfram. He had, as a care for fairness and some equality, looked into his cousin's financial and familial situation. Stupefaction had popped up after browsing through letters and documentations; Auguste Beau had been an odd uncle and tutor to Gilbert and was still acting as such. Indeed, he refused to give more money as long as the boy didn't come back to him. Lady Celi had been the obstacle to this reunion, knowing to the full extent where it would lead her poor nephew, and the dark secret animating the French man. His words were a poison for weak minds, and she knew Gilbert became vulnerable at his uncle's contact. What Auguste had done exactly to him remained, however, a very uncanny fog to everyone.

So Wolfram who had always been the last son of the family, treated and spoiled as such, discovered with his cousin's arrival the advantages and disadvantages of becoming a big brother. On one hand, he thought himself as a more giving, generous man as he lent Gilbert everything he needed. This was coming straight from his heart, and he was rewarded by his cousin's genuine smile when he was getting something that made him happy. On the other hand, a certain rivalry distanced them, for their tastes were quite alike and Celi and her two eldest sons started treating them the same way.

Time had been required for Wolfram to understand what he felt was jealousy. His maturity had been, though, strong enough to make him think many times, over and over again, about Gilbert's past and how they'd gone through quite different childhoods. And when Gilbert was able to fall asleep against Wolfram's chest, without fear, without rejection, with a peaceful expression on his face, it burnt any aroused resentment to ashes and it was enough. However, Gilbert was taking advantage of his indulgence a bit too much, jus like today...

" Wolfram, I said I'd pay you back everything I borrowed and forgot to give you back the next month."

" I purchased this very expensive ribbon for a very precise purpose! The ceremony my mother is organizing."

Wolfram who had followed Gilbert into his chambers caught his reflection into a gild-framed mirror. His curls were hanging loosely around his neck, and often caressing his shoulders.

" Look, this party is going to be extremely important; and I must look good enough. I need to tie my hair now and this ribbon was bought for this! Give it back to me, you don't need it."

It was true, Gilbert always cut his hair to have them dangling above his shoulders and never having them touched.

" It's not so much about my hair, Wolfram, it's for my new silk shirt. I'll wear it as a necktie. And as for your hair...cut it short. I know a very talented hairdresser from Paris who'd be delighted to take care of your golden stock of hay on your head."

And before Wolfram could reach out to snatch the precious but conflictual ribbon, Gilbert had slammed the door shut, his laughter echoing throughout the place like a mocking devil. The captain felt his patience reduced to a minute stone.

And before Wolfram could reach out to snatch the precious but conflictual ribbon, Gilbert had slammed the door shut, his laughter echoing throughout the place like a mocking devil. The captain felt his patience reduced to a minute stone.

" My lord, mister Cocteau," a maid arrived to meet him and bowed respectfully.

" What is it, Lasagna?"

" Your brothers Lord von Voltaire and mister Conrad Weller have just arrived. Your mother and they are waiting both of you in the living-room."

Wolfram's heart skipped a beat.

**xx**

" Your brother Conrad has all the qualities required for a gentleman." Gilbert's confession withdrew Wolfram out of his pensive state. The evening was drawing to its end, and stars were already starting to stain the dark sky. Wolfram unbuttoned his shirt and grabbed his pink nightgown folded on a chair next to his bed. He stayed quiet as Gilbert went on, with a melancholic voice: " Auguste isn't like him...I wish he was."

" What does Auguste Beau have to do with Conrad?" the comparison had stricken Wolfram with curiosity, as well as some repulsion within him. " My br...Conrad isn't like him. He won't hurt you or me the way your uncle has done, so. At least, he will never leave me starving or moneyless like he's doing to you."

Gilbert didn't respond. Sitting upon an armchair, he brought his legs against his chest and locked his arms around them, resting his head on his lap. The moon outside shone bright, as if consoling him. The wind was making the high branches dance together. Whenever and wherever he was, Auguste Beau still haunted his thoughts, his dreams...and his nightmares. Everything reminded him of him. He had really hurt Gilbert, putting salt on open wounds wider and wider with each cruelty he'd exercised on him as though he'd never been nothing than an amusing toy...or a circus monster. A pang of pain tightened Gilbert's heart. He knew Auguste had wronged him so many times. But why did all his body still long for him? Why did he feel every of the kisses he had given to some villagers were in fact only meant to Auguste?

Why couldn't he been convinced by the truth? _He's cruel to you. He made you inhumane things. How can someone make you endure that if he's supposed to love you? _"Love is pain," had said Auguste one day. And like a puppy that needed a master, Gilbert had believed him. But now, his mind was drowning in a sea of doubts.

Serge...he cried inwardly...Serge. Why aren't you here? You and you only made me feel safer about this man. You made me forget about him a little.

In all his internal turmoil, he'd not seen Wolfram intently watching him. The soldier had remained voiceless at his turn, witnessing one of Gilbert's silent crisis. Life hadn't been easy for him, true. But he was hoping that someday his cousin would feel better and stop thinking about a man who had caused nothing but harm and tears. He slid on the bed.

"...The way we've received Conrad wasn't really nice," Gilbert suddenly said, out of the blue. Wolfram, first surprised, closed his eyes with what seemed a relaxed, peaceful expression, but a certain unease made its way in his heart.

_" Wolfram, Gilbert, I'm happy to see you back."_

_He had wanted to take them in his arms but both boys had stepped back, unable to show him any forms of affection. He had frozen in place, finally, painfully figuring out none of the boys had totally forgiven him._

_One wasn't forgiving Conrad because of something personal of the past._

_The other was punishing him for a rejection- of the bed, of the heart- that had been, however necessary._

_Conrad sighed and only nodded. Young hearts were always harsher than the experienced ones._

**xx**

Yes, Wolfram thought with a sigh, they'd been bad to Conrad. And his mother's eyes had misted with sadness.

**xx**

The next week, the days had been busy for each inhabitant of the castle. For Wolfram, it meant the visit of his childhood friend, Elizabeth. A strong, overly beautiful and elegant young woman of seventeen, whose success in the world had made her even more courted by men, and a real pride to her parents, rich nobles of the region and close friends to Lady Celi.

The two young people were sauntering into the gardens, enjoying the tempered weather and the blossoming flowers that perfumed until the high windows of the castle. From one of the balcony, Gilbert was watching them, forgetting his violin lessons a moment. Playing with servants' children, Thomas was lingering along the thin creek with a stick in search of some treasures.

" You look well..." Wolfram commented after having observed the fine features of her face. The blush that had made her cheeks pink like flowers deepened and she had to look at the ground.

" Thank you, Wolfram. Indeed, I'm fine. This shipwreck, when I was travelling from Italy to Spain, was so awful and terrifying. My hands still tremble when I think of that. The storm was truly...impressive. I thought I was going to die."

" When I heard of it, I was so worried and scared! I was wondering how my Elizabeth felt in this moment of natural catastrophe." The young woman smiled a shy smile, flattered in her heart by Wolfram's attention. She'd not told him yet how handsome she thought he'd become since they last saw each other. Her heart started to beat faster when he laid his amazing green eyes upon her, like she was the most precious stone of the world, and how it felt like a caress. She shivered.

" Are you feeling cold, my dear?" he instantly asked, noticing how she had brought her hands to her arms. Before she could utter some answer, Wolfram had already taken off his blue jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. It made her more flustered.

" Thank you. Again." Suddenly she felt sad, which contrasted with her next words. " But I was fortunately saved by a young man. And...I became his fiancée."

Wolfram halted in his steps. Eyes wide, he stared at her, crushed with shock.

" You're...you're engaged?"

Secretly, Wolfram's reaction couldn't be more flattering and interesting. Elizabeth wanted to see some jealousy within him and she felt glad her revelation ignited this. Nonetheless, it didn't take off the sadness swelling in her heart. She had never meant to marry her saver, her love had been long reserved to someone else. Someone who was just near her at this moment.

" Yes...My parents, to thank him, are making us engaged. I know he's a good man, and rich one. He owns a very successful business, and despite of not being German or European at all, he's a good match."

" N...Not European? Not German? How..."

" Oh, he's Japanese. His name is Yuuri Shibuya."

Wolfram gasped, looked away. A very weird and unpleasant feeling invaded him all of a sudden. The ground seemed to have opened just under his feet. He had never imagined something like this...A treasure had just slipped from his fingers. _Yuuri. _

Elizabeth dared a glance at him. From his look, he must have felt offended and betrayed. She, too, felt sorry for not being able to spouse Wolfram. She hoped he still loved her.

**TBC**


End file.
